Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Killua Zoldyck.gif|Killua Zoldyck head shot Killua Design.jpg|Killua's Design Killua-Heavens Arena arc.png|Killua's Heaven's Arena Design Killua Zoldyck Yorknew City arc design.jpg|Killua's Yorknew City Arc Design Killua's G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Killua's Greed Island Design 24 - Young Killua outfit.png|Young Killua Outfit Killua Normal Outtfit.png|Killua's Normal Outfit Killua Tuxedo.png|Killua's Tuxedo Outfit Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 1.png|Killua's Heaven's Arena Outfit 1 Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 2.png|Killua's Heaven's Arena Outfit 2 Killua Whale Island Outfit.png|Killua's Whale Island Outfit Killua Yorknew Outfit 1.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 1 Killua Yorknew Outfit 2.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 2 58 - Killua Yorknew Outfit 3.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 3 Killua GI outfit.png|Killua's Greed Island Outfit 79 - Killua's NGL attire.png|Killua's NGL Outfit jkghkljgjghl.png|Killua's Chimera Ant Outfit 1 94 - Killua Chimera Ant Outfit 2.png|Killua's Chimera Ant Outfit 2 |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= |-|Video Games= Killua card 44.jpg Killua card 45.jpg Killua card 46.jpg Killua card 47.jpg Killua card 48.jpg Killua card 49.jpg Killua card 50.jpg Killua card 51.jpg Killua card 52.jpg xKillua01.jpg xKillua02.jpg xKillua03.jpg xKillua04.jpg xKillua05.jpg xKillua06.jpg xKillua07.jpg xKillua08.jpeg xKillua09.jpg xKillua10.jpg xKillua11.jpg xKillua12.jpg xKillua13.jpg xKillua14.jpg xKillua15.jpg xKillua16.jpg xKillua17.jpg xKillua18.jpg xKillua19.jpg xKillua20.jpg xKillua21.jpg xKillua22.jpg xKillua23.jpg xKillua24.jpg xKillua25.jpg xKillua27.jpg xKillua28.jpg xKillua29.jpg xKillua30.jpg 76 xKillua39.jpg 77 xKillua40.jpg 47 aKillua.jpg 46 bKillua.jpg 68 aKillua.jpg Killua card 04.png Killua (9).png Killua (10).png Killua card 01.png killua card 02.png HxH Battle Collection Card (977).jpg Killua as child card.jpg Killua card 2.jpg Killua card 3.jpg Killua card 15.jpg Killua card 16.jpg Killua card 17.jpg Killua card 18.jpg Killua card 19.jpg Killua card 20.jpg Killua card 21.jpg Killua card 23.jpg Killua card 24.jpg Killua card 25.jpg Killua card 26.jpg Killua card 27.jpg Killua card 28.jpg Killua card 29.jpg Killua card 30.jpg Killua card 31.jpg Killua card 32.jpg Killua card 33.jpg Killua card 34.jpg Killua card 35.jpg Killua card 36.jpg Killua card 37.jpg Killua card 38.jpg Killua card 39.jpg Killua card 40.jpg Killua card 41.jpg Killua card 42.jpg Killua card 43.jpg Killua_-_2013_Christmas_ver_Card.png Killua_-_2013_Christmas_ver_Card+.png 23 xKillua46.jpg 34 xKillua50.jpg 48 xKillua60.jpg 54 xKillua63.jpg 62 xKillua64.jpg 63 xKillua65.jpg 77 xKillua68.jpg 78 xKillua69.jpg 81 xKillua72.jpg 103 xKillua75.jpg 104 xKillua76.jpg 113 xKillua79.jpg 114 xKillua80.jpg 130 xKillua82.jpg 131 xKillua83.jpg 132 xKillua84.jpg 142 xKillua85.jpg 143 xKillua86.jpg 153 xKillua89.jpg 158 xKillua30.jpg 166 xKillua24.jpg 167 xKillua25.jpg 171 xKillua26.jpg 172 xKillua27.jpg 183 xKillua28.jpg 184 xKillua29.jpg 189 xKillua30.jpg 190 xKillua31.jpg 202 xKillua32.jpg 203 xKillua33.jpg 206 xKillua34.jpg 207 xKillua35.jpg Killua (5).png Killua (6).png Killua (11).png Killua (12).png Killua (13).png Killua (14).png Killua (18).png Killua (19).png Killua (22).png Killua (23).png Killua (24).png Killua 01.jpeg Killua 02.jpeg Killua card 2.png Killua card 3.png HxH BC Cards--1 (3).png Killua card596.png Killua Card127.jpg Killua Card 127+.jpg Killua card 06.png Killua Card129.jpg Killua card 07.png Killua Card 137.jpg Killua Card 137+.jpg Tsubone Card 122+ (2).jpg Tsubone Card 122+.jpg Killua_Card_139.jpg Killua-First_time_friend.jpg Killua Card 53.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (577).png HxH Battle Collection Card (580).png HxH Battle Collection Card (785).png HxH Battle Collection Card (918).jpg Killua card 5.jpg Killua card 6.jpg Killua card 7.jpg Killua card 8.jpg Killua card 9.jpg Killua card 10.jpg Killua card 11.jpg Killua card 12.jpg Killua card 13.jpg Killua card 14.jpg Killua Card 54.jpg 04 xKillua36.jpg 05 xKillua37.jpg 11 xKillua38.jpg 12 xKillua39.jpg 76 xKillua50.jpg 77 xKillua51.jpg 80 xKillua52.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (922).jpg Killua_Sea_2014_ver_Kira_Card.png 85 xKillua55.jpg 89 xKillua56.jpg 90 xKillua57.jpg 93 xKillua58.jpg 94 xKillua59.jpg 103 xKillua60.jpg 104 xKillua61.jpg 107 xKillua62.jpg 108 xKillua63.jpg 113 xKillua64.jpg 114 xKillua65.jpg 00000877.jpg 122 xKillua67.jpg Card_3 (1).png 133 xKillua68.jpg 134 xKillua69.jpg Killua_Card_140.jpg 143 xKillua.jpg 151 xKillua70.jpg 152 xKillua71.jpg Killua (3).png Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Killua and Alluka card 02 SSR+.jpg 01 xGon&Kill 1.jpg 02 xGon&Kill 2.jpg 03 xGon&Kill 3.jpg 04 xGon&Kill 4.jpg 05 xGon&Kill 5.jpg 06 xGon&Kill 6.jpg 29 xGon&Kill 9.jpg 30 xGon&Kill 10.jpg 33 xGon&Kill 11.jpg 34 xGon&Kill 12.jpg 44 xKillua&Meleoron 1.jpg 45 xKillua&Meleoron 2.jpg 52 xGon&Killua 5.jpg 46 xKillua&Alluka 1.gif Killua_&_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card+.png HxH BC Cards-8 (4).png Nanika_Card_120.png Killua_&_Nanika_Card_120.png Killua_&_Nanika_Card_120+.png Killua_Card_139.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Kurapika_&_Leorio_Card_120.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Kurapika_&_Leorio_Card_120+.png 00001624.png Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card.jpg Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card+.jpg Killua and Alluka-Wedding ver.jpg Killua_Card_143.jpg Killua_Card_140.png Killua_Card_141.jpg Killua_Card_142.jpg Killua_Card_144.jpg Killua (7).png Killua (8).png Killua (15).png Killua (16).png Killua (17).png Killua (20).png Killua (21).png Team (1).png Gon_&_Killua_-_The_100th_Game.jpg Team (4).png Team (5).png Team (6).png Team (7).png Team (8).png Team (13).png Killua_and_Alluka_Card_124.jpg Team (11).png Team (12).png Team (15).png HxH BC (6).png Hisoka,_Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira.png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (1).png Killua 01.jpg killua 03.jpg Card_3 (6).png Card_3 (2).png Card_3 (3).png Killua_Card_137.png Sea 2015 Cards (3).png Gon and Killua card 01.jpg Gon_&_Killua_-_Sea_2015_ver_Kira_Card_(2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (3).png Killua Summer Festival (2).png Killua card 1.png HxH-Cards---85 (1).png killua card 001.png killua card 002.png Killua_-_School_Festival_-_Kira_Card.png Killua 35.jpg Killua 35_2.jpg Killua_35_Kira.jpg Card 766.jpg Killua Card624.jpg Killua Card 653.jpg card 726.jpg KilluGon team.png KilluGon team - Kira Card.jpeg Killua - Pirate ver card.jpg Killua - Pirate ver card+.jpg HxH --Cards (7).jpeg killua Card124.jpg Killua card 03.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio card 01.png gh.jpeg Killua Card125.jpg Killua card 05.png Killua Card126.jpg Killua Card128.jpg HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Killua - New Year ver card.png Killua_-_New_Year_ver_card_.png Killua card129.png Killua Card129+.png Killua Card 130.png Killua Card 131.png Killua Card 132.png Killua Card 133.jpg Killua Caed 133 Kira.png Road to Capture - Kira.jpg Gon & Killua Card 120.png Gon & Killua Card 120(plus).png Gon & Killua Card 120 - Kira.png Killua and Alluka Card 120.jpg Killua and Kurapika - Christmas 2014 Ver - Kira.png Killua Card 134.jpg Killua Card 135.jpg Killua Card - Ski Ver - Kira.png Killua Card 136.jpg Killua Card 136(plus).jpg Killua Card 136 Kira.jpg Killua Card 138.jpg Killua Card 138 +.jpg Killua Card 138 Kira.jpg Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira_Card.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122+.jpg Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Card.png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Card+ (2).png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Kira Card.png Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123.png Killua & Alluka Card 123+.jpg Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123+.png Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123_Kira.jpg Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Card.png Killua & Alluka - Summer Festival 2016 ver Card+.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Kira_Card.png Gon_&_Killua_Card_121.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121+.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121 Kira.jpg Killua_Card_145.jpg Killua Card 145+.jpg Killua Card 145 Kira.jpg Killua_Card_146.jpg Killua Card 146+.jpg Killua_Card_146_Kira.jpg Gon_&_Killua_Card_122.jpg Gon & Killua Card 122+.jpg Killua_Card_147.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (970).jpg Killua_Card_147_Kira.jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(15).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(16).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (145).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (144).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (432).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (166).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (165).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (185).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (461).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (219).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (222).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (480).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (481).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (250).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (248).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (249).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (388).jpg 00002160 (1).jpg Killua New Year 2017 card 1.jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(534).png HxH Battle Collection Card (553).png HxH Battle Collection Card (566).png HxH Battle Collection Card (569).png HxH Battle Collection Card (570).png HxH Battle Collection Card (610).png HxH Battle Collection Card (615).png HxH Battle Collection Card (638).png HxH Battle Collection Card (657).png HxH Battle Collection Card (672).png HxH Battle Collection Card (689).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(695).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(696).png HxH Battle Collection Card (722).png HxH Battle Collection Card (723).png Killua White Day 2018 (1).jpg Killua White Day 2018 (2).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (881).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (876).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (901).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (941).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (937).jpg 07 xKillua71.jpg Killua_LR_Card_.png Killua LR Kira Card (2).png Killua_LR_Card.png 12 xKillua74.jpg Killua_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon_&_Killua_LR_Card+.png Gon_&_Killua_LR_Card++.png Killua and Gon 02.jpeg Gon and Killua.jpeg Gon_&_Killua_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_LR_Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Biscy_-_Hunter_Quest_Special_ver_-_LR_Card_(2).png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR+ Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Kira Card.png Zoldyck_Family_-_Legend_of_Assassination_Family.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR+ Card - Profile version.png Killua_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_-_LR_Card.png Killua_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_-_LR+_Card.png Killua Halloween ver LR Card (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (954).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (368).jpg Killua LR Card 4 (Kira).png Killua LR Card 5.png Killua LR+ Card 5.png Killua LR Card 5 (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (790).png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Card_(Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (343).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (347).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (500).png HxH Battle Collection Card (866).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (496).png HxH Battle Collection Card (562).png HxH Battle Collection Card (684).png HxH Battle Collection Card (685).png HxH Battle Collection Card (713).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(693).png HxH Battle Collection Card (756).png HxH Battle Collection Card (778).png HxH Battle Collection Card (757).png HxH Battle Collection Card (855).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (856).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (980).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (979).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1011).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1012).jpg Killua_Chibi_11.png Killua_Chibi_10.png Killua_1_.png Killua_2_.png Killua_3_.png Killua_4_.png Killua_5_.png Killua_6_.png Killua_7_.png Killua_8_.png Killua (1).png Killua (25).png Killua (26).png Killua (27).png Killua (28).png Killua (29).png Killua (30).png Killua (31).png Killua (32).png Killua (33).png Killua (34).png Killua (35).png Killua (36).png Killua (37).png Killua (38).png Killua (40).png Killua (41).png Killua (42).png Killua (43).png Killua (44).png Killua (45).png Killua (46).png Killua (47).png Killua (48).png Killua (49).png Killua (50).png Killua (51).png Killua (52).png Killua (53).png Killua chibi 03.png Killua (54).png Killua (55).png killua (56).png Team (19).png Team (18).png Team (17).png Team (21).png Team (22).png Team (23).png Team (20).png Gon x Killu Team (4).png Gon x Killu Team (6).png Team (16).png Gon x Killu Team (1).png 12011538(179).png HxH BC (12).png HxH BC (9).png Killua with gift.png 12011538(1).png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 3.png Gon And Killua In Black Suit Chibi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (6).png Gon x Killu Team (5).png Gon x Killu Team (3).png Gon x Killu Team (2).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (8).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (9).png Killua chibi 01.png Killua chibi 02.png Killua Pirate ver chibi.png Killua Christmas chibi.png Killua Chibi122.png Killua Zoldyck - New Year Chibi.gif Killua - Doll Festival Chibi - Gif.gif Killua - New Year ver chibi.png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Chibi.png Killua_LR_Chibi.png Killua chibi 04.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Chibi.png Gon_&_Killua_chibi_01.png Killua_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_-_LR_Chibi.png Killua LR Chibi 5.png Killua LR Chibi 4.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_4.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (22).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (40).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (53).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (61).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (87).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (99).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (107).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (112).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (116).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (131).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (139).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (159).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (146).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (161).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (162).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (163).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (169).png |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc GI poster 2011.png|Killua on the Greed Island arc poster Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Killua on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Killua on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode_61_OP.png Episode_93_OP.png Hunter_x_Hunter_end_card_85.jpg Episode_123_OP.png Episode_129_OP.png Episode_129_OP_2.png Episode_140_OP.png Episode_140_OP_2.png Q1Z7ETt.png Episode_146_OP.png Episode_146_OP_2.png HxH 2014 Calendar Front.png|Killua and Gon as they appear on the official 2014 Calendar.|link=2014 Calendar Killua Poster.png|Killua poster Gon_and_Killua_-_Proof_for_friendship.png Killua portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Killua portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Killua_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Killua_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Killua_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Killua_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(3).png Gon And Killua Summer Event Background.png